With the increasing prevalence of computing devices, many methods have been developed to enable a computing device to be used to fund an electronic payment transaction. Originally, a user could manually input payment details into their computing device, which would be transmitted for processing in the payment transaction, such as via a web page or other similar application program. As technology became more advanced, electronic wallets were developed, which were specialized application programs that utilized more secure methods of storage to store payment credentials, which could be electronically transmitted to a merchant point of sale through a network (e.g., the Internet) or even directly, such as via near field communication for an in-purchase transaction. Traditionally, electronic wallets have operated by storing all of the same data that would be stored in a payment card and conveying it to a point of sale, where the point of sale receives the same data that it would if reading the payment card directly, effectively trading a payment card for a mobile device that acts as a payment card.
In more recent times, some entities have developed their own kinds of electronic wallets, such as Alipay® that use alternative methods to pay for payment transactions. In such wallets, the wallet may generate unique data that is provided to the merchant, where the merchant routes that data back to the provider of the wallet or an associated financial institution that can identify a related, pre-funded, cash balance account to be used to fund the transaction. Such methods provide for greater security than standard electronic wallets, as the unique data may be usable for only a single transaction, and may only be processed through merchants that are configured to receive and use such data, where the provider of the wallet acts as a payment service provider for the transaction. One common type of unique data is a one-time number.
However, current systems that utilize one-time numbers require the use of transaction accounts that are issued or otherwise managed by the processors of the one-time number. Such a processor would have to have the account information stored in its system in order to pass the transaction onto another payment processor, which would be a security risk and require additional input communications and interactions with the consumer, the one-time number processor, and one or more payment processors. As a result, this limits the abilities for consumers to freely select how to fund such transaction, and may, in turn, limit the usage of one-time numbers, which may disadvantage the associated entities as well as merchants that may lack the ability to process payment transactions that utilize traditional payment credentials. Thus, there is a need for a technological solution to enable a one-time number to be used for a transaction that is funded via an external transaction account without the problems associated with setting up an one-time payment number processor to have multiple payment processor funding sources as identified about and otherwise known.